1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for a heat sink, and more particularly to a clip which can readily and securely attach a heat sink to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat sink is usually placed in thermal contact with an electronic package such as a central processing unit (CPU), and transfers heat through conduction away from the electronic package so as to prevent over-heating of the electronic package. Usually, a heat sink is secured to an electronic package by using a clip.
Chinese patent No. 01242181.2 shows a heat sink assembly including a heat sink and a clip securing the heat sink to an electronic component mounted on a circuit board. The heat sink includes a base and a plurality of fins extending from the base. A plurality of grooves is defined between adjacent fins. Two neighboring fins located at two lateral sides of the groove in the middle of the heat sink project a pair of bulges on opposite inner walls thereof. The clip spans across the groove in the middle of the heat sink with a positioning coil received in the groove in a manner such that the positioning coil abuts against the bulges and the base of the heat sink. Two arms extending from two ends of the positioning coil have a pair of hooks engaging with the circuit board, thereby securing the heat sink to the circuit board.
When the aforementioned clip is retained in the heat sink, the clip can not move relative to the heat sink. However, there may be times when it is desirable for the clip to move relative to the heat sink.
What is needed is to provide a clip which is movably engaged with a heat sink.